Last Friday Night
Last Friday Night è un brano di Katy Perry presente nell'episodio'' Esprimi un desiderio, il quarto della Terza Stagione, in cui è cantato da Blaine Anderson insieme alle Nuove Direzioni (Santana esclusa perché tornata fra le grinfie di Sue). Blaine canta la maggior parte della canzone, mentre si interrompe soltanto quando le Nuove Direzioni fanno il coro di "T.G.I.F.", una sigla inglese che sta per ''Thank God It's Friday, ovvero Grazie a Dio è venerdì. Mercedes ha lasciato le Nuove Direzioni per unirsi ad un altro Glee-Club del McKinley, le Note Moleste (dirette da Shelby Corcoran). I ragazzi sono un po' demoralizzati per aver perso un'altra colonna portante del gruppo e così Will spiega loro che la magia è ancora lì, nonostante la perdita di una voce come quella di Mercedes. Negli Stati Uniti d'America il venerdì è considerato dagli studenti come un giorno molto speciale e da destinare al divertimento, dato che in genere i week-end non c'è scuola e le lezioni si tengono quindi dal lunedì al venerdì. Per gli studenti italiani corrisponderebbe a dei festeggiamenti per il sabato finalmente giunto e che preannuncia una pausa prima di rientrare in classe. Per maggiori informazioni sull'istruzione americana cliccare qui. Testo della canzone Blaine: There's a stranger in my bed There's a pounding in my head Glitter all over the room Pink flamingos in the pool I smell like a minibar DJ's passed out in the yard Barbies on the barbeque This a hickey or a bruise? Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn! Blaine con le Nuove Direzioni '''(tranne Santana):' Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah This Friday night Do it all again ('Le Nuove Direzioni tranne Santana:' Do it all again) This Friday night Do it all again '''Blaine:' Trying to connect the dots Don't know what to tell my boss Think the city towed my car Chandelier is on the floor Ripped my favorite party dress Warrant's out for my arrest I think I need a ginger ale That was such an epic fail Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn! Blaine con le Nuove Direzioni (tranne Santana): Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménàge à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Oh-whoa-oh This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again Nuove Direzioni (tranne Santana): T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménàge à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Oh-whoa-oh This Friday night Do it all again Classifiche Curiosità *Il primo assolo di Blaine nell'aula canto; *La seconda volta che Blaine si esibisce con un brano di Katy Perry (l'altro era Teenage Dream); *E' la quinta canzone di Katy Perry cantata in questo show; *'Darren Criss '(Blaine) e''' Kevin McHale''' (Artie) hanno fatto le comparse nel video originale di'' Katy Perry''. Nel video si vedono anche molte altre star, per esempio Rebecca Black (di cui Sam, Artie e Puck hanno cantato Friday). Galleria di foto Lastfridaynighttgif.jpg Lastfridaynighttgif.png Video Navigazione en: Last Friday Night de:Last Friday Night fr: Last Friday Night es: Last Friday Night Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three